


His Return

by taibhrigh



Series: Book Jackets - A Work in Progress or Inspiration for Others [15]
Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book jacket created for the prompt: Blade Trinity - Hannibal King/Drake, "Sad but it's really much more difficult to kill the first vampire - now with a good portion of the unforgivably weak vampires dead it's time to start over with his mate, Hannibal King." (Fest #8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Return

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For All Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/154218) by [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh). 



> 1) Annie Nom is a play on "anonymous"
> 
> 2) If anyone takes the blurb from the back of the book and runs with it for a fic, I will gladly change the author name and title (if needed) to match :)

This book jacket partially inspired the story linked above in the notes.


End file.
